He's Not Your King Back Off!
by plug in delaney
Summary: The time has come to finally open up to everyone...Draco's idea is a little radical for Ron but even so, he still has things in store for his boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

This is like 90 percent dialogue…something I don't really do much but that's all I kept writing in a spurt of inspiration. This was done in like an hour and a half (half an hour was spent watching Colin Farrell on Scrubs, mind you).

I'll put up the next chapter in a few hours…the original idea was the second chapter actually. Speaking of the idea, I must give props where they are due to Genuine, her review for my other monster of a story "Good Vibrations" sparked this idea.

Cassie x

* * *

Chapter 1 

"The Quidditch pitch?! You can't think of a more subtle way to come out?" Ron shouted at the blonde who was slipping into his seeker uniform.

Pausing with the robe half way up his stomach, a smile appears. "You're the one that wants people to know…there isn't a better way then for everyone to find out at once," Draco replied.

"Don't blame this on me! If you don't want people to know, you wouldn't of just told me the most ludicrous plan to out us in front of the whole school," Ron whined, sitting down on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Draco mused, slipping the robe onto his shoulders and walking over to the distressed redhead. Lifting up the boy's sunken head with his delicate fingers, Draco made his eyes lock with the familiar blues. "I could care less what people think, I don't need their approval. Although, I would like everyone to know so I don't have to always meet you in private. I'd like to kiss you in public, smile, wink, be nice to you, even cop a feel, when I want, where I want."

The worried look slowly melted when the Slytherin tilted his head down to give a small kiss, "Oh Drac- is that all you ever think about?" Ron inquired dramatically.

A slight shrug and a wide smile from the blonde made Ron snort with mock indignance. "Why else would I still get it up for you for over a year now?" Draco quipped. (The heated relationship had been a long time coming but once it started, it seemed the passion never stopped. After a fated detention, the two could barely keep their hands off each other.)

"People are going to be very surprised. Most will probably hate us, or better yet, think it was some sort of odd joke. Unless the person is a first year Hufflepuff who never comes out for meals, they figure we're these excessive enemies who have nothing better to do than fight each other," Ron reasoned, moving his head from Draco's perch.

"Well they'd be close. We don't have anything better to do, but we screw each other instead; a lot more efficient if you ask me. If they don't get it, fuck 'em…except if you did literally, you do realize I would have to castrate them," Draco replied with simplicity and a smirk.

Ron stood up to button up Draco's robes, casually stroking the alabaster skin still left available to him. "It doesn't seem that much different; we still have bumps and bruises at the end of it. You scream like a girl…I dominate…" a shrug, "It's all very similar really."

"True, except on the point that you would actually beat me in a fight. You know that wouldn't happen, right?" Draco asked, rubbing the forearm that was helping him.

"Right, because you have perfected the 'kick and flee' technique. I almost killed you the time you decided to try that one out on me…" Ron reminisced on the time Draco gave him one in the crotch for having a drink with the brand new beater on their team as a reception. He finished fixing the Slytherin's green and silver robe and patted his chest cheekily.

Draco folded his arms, "You totally deserved it. Going off to Hogsmeade without telling me you were with that very attractive boy…"

Ron laughed and rolled his eyes, "Possessive prat. You almost took out my baby making abilities!" he griped.

"Like you're going to need them?" Draco snorted, staring blankly into his eyes.

"Still, my dick hurt for days…" the redhead sulked.

Unfolding his arms, Draco's hands slid to his waist with annoyance, "Didn't I make it up to you enough?"

Ron loved Draco's way of saying sorry…blowjobs. "Will you make this up for me tonight?" he asked innocently.

"I'm the one that's going to be making all of the moves today, let me remind you…is Ronnie-kins too shy to stand up for the man he's fucking?" Draco accused the Gryffindor.

"You make it seem oh so romantic Draco," Ron articulated, his arm significantly waving in front of his face.

"And you say I'm dramatic…" he scoffed.

Ron shook his head at the inconsistency, "_I'm_ not the one thinking about halting a Quidditch celebration to uncover your boyfriend."

"Not just thinking of, going to," Draco said with finality.

"Are you really?"

A shrug. "Sure, why not?" the blonde assumed airily.

Mentally Ron laughed at his boyfriend's lack of ability to discern just what was important enough to give a second thought to. On the outside, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, rubbing the scalp, "Well…"

Draco put his finger on Ron's lips to cease his doubts. "Just let me handle it, alright? I mean, imagine it. You and me in front of _everyone_ in our school…no one will be able to take our eyes off of us as I snog the life out of you. It'll be really hot…" he proposed.

A shiver ran down his spine and an unanticipated sweat broke as Draco's arm linked around Ron's waist. Darting his tongue out to catch the finger, Draco removed it so Ron could move in for a kiss. As a slow, yet electric kiss was shared, Ron saw the need in Draco's eyes; not some lust ridden desperate look, but a deep need, one telling him that Draco really wanted to accomplish what he told him he was going to do.

Sharply breaking off, Draco sighed, "Okay okay lover boy, save it for the game. You know how painful it is to ride when you're hard. I bet that's what it's like for you every time you're out, playing against me," he teased.

"Nothing could have been as bad as the one time where I refused to finish you off right before one," Ron retorted, smiling as he stuck his tongue out slightly in jest.

Draco shook his head, remembering not so fondly at Ron's refusal to help him out after he made too bold of a move on him during Potions earlier that day. "I could of killed you then."

"But instead you faked an injury half way through so you could wank off in Pomfrey's room…"

"I really did get hurt!"

Ron gave a 'sure you did' smile but groaned at the realization of the time, "Gods, I _really_ don't want to play today. Can't we just skip to the end so I can have my wicked way with you??" he asked impatiently.

"Don't get too caught up on the pitch. I don't think even the teachers would approve us fucking in front of their eyes," Draco soberly added.

A groan of disappointment escaped Ron. Just thinking about the afternoon was making him nervous, anxious, and hard. "Why do you get dressed so early before games?" he questioned, flicking off a stray orange hair off the Quidditch robe.

"Because we all meet up in the locker room to have a quick chat before the game," Draco informed him.

Figuring what talk would be about, mainly how they were going to rub their victory in the opponents' face; Ron rolled his eyes, "Right, because _that'll_ help you perfect strategies…"

"We _have_ beaten you before, mind you. I intend on doing so today." Draco replied arrogantly with a sharp nod.

It was Ron's turn to fold his arms, "Is that so? Well I'll personally make sure you'll get plenty distracted."

"Isn't that your plan every game?" Draco asked legitimately. "You know you don't have a chance against me, so you purposefully get yourself hurt or in near danger so I have to fret over you…is that the plan?"

"Exactly," Ron replied, smiling cheerfully.

"That's not fair, you are such a cheater," the blonde alleged as he took the step in between their gap, "…Should have been in Slytherin."

"Not going to fix what works. Besides, fucking a Slytherin is much more fun," Ron smiled, closing the few inches with a short kiss.

Pouting at the small contact, Draco's arm resumed its position on the Gryffindor's waist. "Think this is going to change us much?" he asked seriously.

Ron shrugged and batted away a stray blonde fringe, "It better not. Besides, boys already goggle over you and me and so far we've held them off…" he reminded the conceited boy.

Ron felt a slight stronger grip on his hip. "If any boys try to make even more moves on you now that they know you're with me, so help me I'll…" the threat was silenced with another, now lengthy kiss.

Slowly breaking off, Ron sighed and placed his forehead on Draco's, "You really need to work on your defense issues."

"When they know about us, it will give me more freedom to be possessive…and you wouldn't have it any other way anyways so don't complain," Draco reasoned.

Ron really did like the feeling of having someone protect him sincerely and smiled at the consciousness. "Come and kiss me again…"

"I don't want to have trouble flying today!" Draco resisted with a groan, pulling away ever so slightly.

Ron duplicated the groan and looked again at the time, "Oh alright, I should be getting suited up as well…game starts in an hour."

"I'm so beating you today," Draco stated defiantly.

Ron's limbs sunk and he sat back on the bed, "Oh I hate it when you want to play rough. I still have the bite marks on my hip."

The blonde's eyes widened, "Can I see?"

"You can see later," Ron covered his waist with his arms.

A pout.

"No," Ron finalized.

"Fine…get in your uniform and we'll see who's in charge on the field," Draco provoked the redhead.

A shrug came as Ron got up, "As long as I'm in control off the field, I could care less about who wins."

Draco shook his head, "That attitude is _never_ going to get you anywhere…you do realize this, Ronald?"

The Slytherin realized that snarky smile as Ron teased, "It got me you."

Thoughts came back to how it all started, Draco made a pass and Ron totally disregarded it, infuriating the Slytherin and causing a fight to break out, which naturally led to one unforgettable shag. "Well you know I can't stand being ignored," Draco admitted.

"Do I ever know!" Ron threw his hands up dramatically.

"Oh shut up. Leave now or I won't snog you on the field," Draco coldly replied, turning his back on the Gryffindor.

Ron smiled at the volatile disposition of Draco's. "As long as you don't punch me again…remember the last time you wanted to come out and ended up giving me a bloody nose?" he posed.

Draco suppressed laughing and huffed, "Well I'm ready now…are you?"

"Think so," Ron smiled, realizing how that answer would get Draco's sight on his again.

Turning around, he postured himself proudly, "Good. Another thing I can't stand are cowards."

Nodding, the redhead observed, "So that's why you hate your fellow classmates..."

A shrug, "That and the bastards won't stop bugging me about plans for world domination and the like…" he mocked.

"Well I'm not backing down as long as you don't," Ron warily stated.

Confident, Draco convinced his boyfriend, "Oh I'm _very_ prepared for today."

"What do you mean?" Ron quirked an eyebrow up.

Trying to dismiss his near admittance to the slight addition to his plan, Draco smiled, "Nothing…just ready to ravish you in front of our peers,"

"Think you can wait until the end of the game?" Ron questioned, grabbing his robe.

Draco inhaled deeply and looked the boy down, "Well, if you leave within the next ten seconds I think I can hold myself down that long."

"Good idea, I'll see you at the pitch," Ron cheerily said, heading for the door.

"I don't get a goodbye kiss?" Draco complained, following the boy.

"You can wait until we get there," the Gryffindor asserted, leaving the room.

"Bastard!" Draco called out as Ron was leaving.

"Oh, you love me anyway!" was returned from the self-assured redhead, as he ducked out of sight.

"Yeah I do…" he thought in his mind, however, all but a smile was elicited as the redhead strolled out of the Slytherin's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe in just 2 hours I've gotten 2 reviews...thanks! Goddess24 and Mintapotter- I was giggling at your last suggestion for quite a while. I like occasionally making fics where Draco is nice too...because that is how I honestly view him...he just can't help being a diva!

I set to typing this second one immediately afterI finished the first one...I was struggling because I was like "oh shit it's not going to be even near as long as the first" and voila! it turned out being even longer than the second (longer meaning like only by a couple hundred words, but that makes a difference to me!) three cheers for me typing almost 10 pages in word in 4 hours!

I could continue this if you guys want, I can do a lemon scene or something of actual substance...doesn't matter to me but the only way I will know how you feel is if you review!!

Cassie x

* * *

Chapter 2

After a 3-hour long snitch search, the game was called off after it was found stuck in a curtain pocket draping the stands. Slytherin had won out of fault because they had 70 more points to Gryffindor but the crowds weren't pleased. Harry was the only one truly bothering to keep looking for the snitch after the hour and a half point, Draco was left to circle different members of the opposing team and bump into Ron methodically an innumerable amount of times.

When the players landed, the crowd was still arguing with one another over the outcome…the Gryffindors were too stubborn to admit defeat and many called treason as McGonagall was the one to make the decision. Harry already had plans to storm off the pitch in protest but was halted by an outstretched, freckled arm that told him to wait just a minute.

Before Harry could inquire through his disorientation, the arm disappeared and the owner's body was being led away to the center of the pitch. Seeing the captor as Draco, the brunette started heading towards the two, but was stopped yet again by another freckled arm, this one of Ginny's. "Just wait," she warned. Ron told her everything right before the game and it was her job to make sure Harry wouldn't a) interfere with the speech b) run out miffed as ever or c) kill Draco.

Taking the microphone from McGonagall that she was using to try and calm the discontented children, affirming that he had the perfect remedy to subdue them, Draco immediately requested a halt to the raucous fans' fighting.

"If you will stop arguing for a minute and listen up, my fellow students…there is a declaration I wish to articulate that you might be quite interested in…" he began, the already present sweat on his face seemingly multiplying just with the first statement.

Noticeably the audience softened and a few cheers were heard from the Slytherin section, urging him on. "Now, this isn't about Quidditch but it involves two of your favourite, and probably least favourite, players at the same time…" in a slight moment of panic, Draco looked to his left to make sure Ron was still there, wide eyed and smiling. The fellow Quidditch players were standing around the two, mainly with tilted heads and a look of confusion…others still seething from the game.

He continued after a nod came from the redhead, "Nevertheless, the news involving myself, the ever so lovely prince of Slytherin, or known to the Gryffindors as 'Ferret', and Ronald Weasley, the ever so lovely lion of Gryffindor, or known to the Slytherins as 'Our King'…" a pause was for laughter, which radiated from the stands and silenced the rest of the supplementary chatter.

"…Is _not_ exactly what you think. Fuck, actually not what you think at _all_ because…well, how can one understand deep beliefs such as these that have been coursing through our veins since probably starting school together…" Verbosity was typically a defense mechanism for Draco that Ron was accustomed to.

His apologies were always drawn out and very eloquent, causing Ron to be as confused as to what he was saying rather than feeling forgiving. At this point in the speech, Ron just needed everyone to know about them since he went this far, and he didn't want Draco to do this all himself. However, he continued, "You're still all very confused I bet but this explanation will hopefully quell any lingering thoughts that we are mortal enemies…"

Another quick glance was made at Ron, who was brewing with impatience, and he reached for Draco's hand, "Oh fucking hell…can I have this?" Ron asked, grabbing for the microphone.

Draco smiled with gratitude and handed it over, his hand shaking. "Listen, what my boyfriend was saying is we are dating, have been for the past year…ha, we fooled you all, get over it. If you want some application, one lesson learned from this is the assumption that all Slytherins hate Gryffindors is bullshit, us being living proof," Ron addressed, short and to the point.

Pulling Ron's hand back to the blonde, Draco added, "Mind you, this is not a fucking joke and naturally we can accompany some more application if you please…" and threw the microphone down. Running on pure adrenaline, Draco tugged Ron towards him by the neck and placed a firm kiss on the awaiting lips.

As the two smiling boys groped and made out to their hearts content, the crowd was silent. Some groans were heard from girls and at the same time, some cheers were given. The same reaction came from the surrounding Quidditch players, all the girls huffed in disappointment, but still their eyes were glued on the sight. Many of the boys scoffed and shifted their vision to the others reactions, except Harry.

Reduced to wiggle and writhe in Ginny's death grip, feelings of anger towards Draco, then Ron, then the two of them simultaneously, fueled his struggle.

Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore mainly stood there in shock at the situation, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. "Who would of thought?" looped in all of their minds.

After finally breaking away for air, Draco picked the microphone again and breathlessly divulged, "And I love him so if any of you who wish to complain…fuck off. He's _my_ king now!" Before giving the middle finger to the crowd, mainly consisting of cheering girls and grumbling boys.

Ron ceased movement and his smile faded in shock. It was the first time Draco had ever said he loved him…not like he ever said it either, though. It was always understood but never spoken of. When Draco's eyes settled back on the Gryffindor's, his smile disappeared and a look of concern washed over.

To comfort the strung-out Slytherin, Ron blushed and slightly laughed as he took the blonde's hand in his and kissed it, "Took you long enough!" he said before smacking it with his other hand. "I love you too, my prince," he whispered before kissing him softly, wrapping his other arm around his waist to pull him incredibly close.

Harry finally broke free after he bit Ginny's arm, and ran up to the couple. Draco noticed him first and ended the kiss, giving the approaching Gryffindor a look similar to the one in third year that he gave to Hermione so she wouldn't curse him while being helplessly held up against a rock. Punching Ron's shoulder, the brunette wasn't fuming but still looked as if he could blow someone up at any given moment, "Gods, why didn't you tell me earlier!" he demanded.

"Sorry Har- are you really miffed?" Ron asked, still disconcerted from the absence of Draco's tongue occupying his mouth.

"Just that you didn't tell me before!" Harry continued, giving Draco a shove. "You better not ever hurt him Malfoy, or by gods I will fucking murder you," he threatened the Slytherin, pointing and gesturing madly.

A smile was revealed on Draco's face, as the two knew they weren't in grave danger. "Don't worry Potter, after doing all of this don't think I would leave him to…"

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley," interrupted the blonde with a stern voice.

Wincing and looking behind them, Professor McGonagall signaled for the two to follow her. By this time, most of the Quidditch team took off to shower and the younger students who didn't care had left, leaving the upperclassmen to either congratulate or heckle the boys. Although, there were few hecklers because of the fact that one of the participants was Draco and the kids knew well enough not to mess with a Slytherin, let alone Draco Malfoy.

"Can we talk later?" Harry asked his friend, a very sullen look on his face.

Ron nodded emphatically, "Definitely. Doubt this'll take only a few minutes though," he replied soberly.

"Right, I'll wait up in the Tower," Harry agreed, leaving to shower.

The professor cleared her throat and Draco took Ron's hand to lead him. Once the three entered the castle, eyes were already on them, some tutting, others swooning…all whispering and gossiping to the closest person about the events that had just unfolded. Ron and Draco stood up tall and made confident eyes at anyone who looked into theirs, still walking hand in hand. Both were unsure about what was to happen but they figured the worst part was over.

Reaching the professor's office, their smirks faded to innocent semi-frowns as they were directed to take a seat. Staring at the two, the teacher worked hard to suppress a smile.

"Boys…" she started. "I'm sure you are aware of your actions earlier and will be responsible for your chosen words…Ron, you have one detention tonight and Draco, you have four, tonight, tomorrow, the next day, and the next day."

Looking thoroughly confused at the judgment, they glanced at one another. Quite an odd punishment for kissing in front of the school…and at the same time, it was much less then what Draco figured they would receive. Ron protested, "But professor…why do I only have one and Draco four? Surely we were both consenting in this situation and should share the blame…?"

"Mr. Weasley, do you think this about what you've actually done? None such thing! I was just appalled at the language you used. For each curse ringing in our first years' ears you have a detention and that is how we decided to seek the punishment. As well as that obscene gesture you made to the entire school, you sure have a filthy mouth, Mr. Malfoy," the professor scolded, shaking her head.

"Me? You should hear some of the things Ron says in…_ow ow ow_ okay nothing, nothing." Draco incompletely expressed, being kicked before saying 'bed' by Ron, very hard.

"Um…do the other teachers feel the same way?" Ron asked; interested as why the most reasonable of the three handed this out.

McGonagall broke a grin, "Do you think they honestly care? They were more surprised at the fact that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin got together. It _was_ a little rash though, you must admit…"

"But you _did_ need the crowd to calm down and forget about the silly outcome of the game…" Draco reminded the professor with his winning smile.

The professor all but smiled and dismissed the two, noting that Draco's first and Ron's only attention would be with Filch later on tonight on the third floor. Upon exiting the office, the two boys released a huge sigh that neither of them knew they were holding. Draco smiled and looked to Ron, who was mimicking his expression, and put his arm around the smaller frame. "I'd say that went well," Ron finalized.

"Better than what I expected it to be," Draco shrugged.

Ron tilted his head to rest it on the blonde's shoulder, "What do you mean?"

Draco laughed at his past beliefs, "I thought we'd get expelled or I'd at least get the shit beat out of me by Harry."

"You could of always used your 'kick and flee' technique," Ron suggested.

"Well…I'll admit the bastard could probably outrun me any day, as you could with your stupid long legs," Draco confessed, poking Ron in the ribs.

"Oh it's probably what attracted me to you in the first place," he teased.

Draco smiled into Ron's orange locks, highly amused by his boyfriend's assurance, "Something he must have definitely gained from me," he thought to himself. "No, it was your insurmountable wit."

Ron laughed heartily, "Did you say my mountable dick?"

"That too…" Draco agreed, trying not to crack up.

"You are _so_ romantic," Ron mused.

"I know I know…"

"Well…I think I actually mean it that time," the Gryffindor conceded, stopping before the staircases that lead to their usual separation.

Draco turned to face Ron and put his hands on his hips, "Don't think I'm going to be saying that to you 50 times a day though…that gets so old."

"I know really…" Ron agreed, looking down the blonde, "Gods you're sweaty."

Draco shook his head and laughed, "Who's the romantic now?"

Ron made a face and stuck his tongue out, "Still…I'm sweaty too. Need to shower."

"Prefects bathroom?" Draco suggested.

The conspiratorial smile on Draco's face slid to Ron's as well, and he sighed innocently, "Is there any soap, stall, or scent we haven't tainted in that place?"

"Well there's the one on the second floor that has a few bubble baths that we haven't gotten around to…" the Slytherin proposed.

Ron stretched slowly, finally realizing his joints were very sore from three hours on a broom, "Ooh a bath sounds great to me right now."

"Indeed…let's go so I can suck you off on a job well done," Draco replied, grabbing his arm to take him upstairs.

The redhead didn't budge though. Looking back at Ron, Draco tilted his head in confusion. "First kiss me," Ron stated.

An eyebrow darted up, "Right here?" Draco pushed.

"Of course right here," he challenged back, having waited for this sort of thing to happen for, he doesn't even know, how long.

Complying immediately, the two resumed their comfortable position of wrapping limbs around each other and attacking lips with teeth and tongues for all to see. After both were ensured that they had plenty of onlookers, the two smiled and hand in hand went up the staircase.


End file.
